What If
by Mrs.Mellark15
Summary: What if Katniss' affection wasn't faked? What if they were in love before the games? what if...
1. IMPORTANT

Hey Guys! I know I've been gone for a while but I've kinda got my act together now. I started high school 3 weeks ago and am in the marching band so I'm pretty busy. But I'm hoping to start updating every Saturday. now I've had time to grow and change as an author so i'll be starting some new stories and changing old ones so bear with me here. thanks guys.

XOXO,

M


	2. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**okay so this is the first real chapter I decide to post so YAY! I don't know how many I'll update tonight but just to let you know TWO LITTLE LINEs is a major work in progress. All the chapters have been deleted and I'm starting over. (more at the bottom) Enjoy. PS this will not follow the original book chapter by chapter it will be quite different and Katniss may not act as she usually would **

* * *

I wake with a start from a terrible dream. I reach for Prim instinctively only to find her spot cold. Glancing at my mother's bed I see Prim, who has sought solace from our mother. I should've known she would be there. It is reaping day after all. I get up and dress quietly preparing to go out hunting for the day's food. Before I leave I send a longing glance at my mother's bed wishing I too could hide from my nightmare but quickly dismiss the thought knowing I would not find comfort in my mother. Besides if I don't hunt we don't eat. When I enter the kitchen to grab my game bag I see an overturned bowl. Under it lies Prim's gift to me. Some homemade goat cheese wrapped in mint leaves. Slipping it into my pocket I step out the door onto the quiet street. There is no work on reaping day so, those who can, sleep in. As I walk through town I think about my dream. I was reaped for the games along with gale and... I can't even think about it. It makes me sick what the Capitol does to us. I don't have to worry about it anymore because I've arrived at the bakery. Even though the lights are off I step in through the front door Peeta's father has left unlocked for me knowing this would be the first thing I did on Reaping day. As the over head bell jingles Peeta comes out of the kitchen his hands stained with frosting. A grin breaks out on his face as he sees it's me. Then we're kissing. We break apart only when Peeta's middle brother Rye catcalls at us. We look up and see Peeta's two brothers grinning at us.

"Get some, Peety. Don't let us stop you." says Rye grinning.

"Shut up." mumbles Peeta his cheeks flaming. I can feel mine doing the same.

Rye looks at me and smiles. "You turn a lovely shade of red." he says matter of factly.

"Careful, Rye. You don't want Peety here thinking your trying to move in on his women." says Adam trying not to laugh.

"Oh. Peety doesn't think that. Right buddy? Besides I don't think Sweet cheeks over there would mind." he says winking

I feel my cheeks burn. The teasing is put to an end when , not unkindly, tells Rye and Adam to get back to work. He looks at Peeta and I with a soft smile telling Peeta he can have a few more minutes till he needs to get back to work before following the other boys back into the kitchen. Peeta turns to me with his gentle smile and kind eyes and all I can think of is how much I love this boy and how he has changed everything for me.

"Hey." he says softly.

"Hey." I reply with a soft smile.

"I almost forgot," he says turning to the counter behind him, "For you." he says handing me a warm lump wrapped in cloth.

It's a small loaf of bread fresh from the oven.

"You didn't need to do this." I say chastening him.

"I wanted to."

"But I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't want you to. My present is you putting up with my brothers." he says with a grin.

"Well in that case you owe me way more than this." I say with a slight smirk.

"Oh really?" He says full on smiling now. "Well, how's this?" He says kissing me.

"Perfect." I say with a smile.

"Peeta, I hate to cut it short son but we need you to finish decorating the cakes." Yells his father from the kitchen.

"Okay, dad I'll be there in a second." He yells back.

"That's my Queue." I say. My Smile disappearing slightly.

"Good luck today." He says seriously. " I won't get a chance to see you before but we'll meet up after. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." he says with a soft smile

We share one more soft peck before I turn and go back out the door I came. As I walk towards the meadow to meet up with Gale I think of Peeta. We've been dating for just under a year now. He has changed what I once thought about love and marriage. I know he is the only one for me. My thoughts turn to Gale Upon reaching the fence. Initially he was against our relationship claiming he was in love with me but after realizing it was only the love one would have for a sister he has found a relationship with the mayor's daughter and my other best friend, Madge. I see Gale sitting on our rock with our Bows and Arrows already laid out. Seeing me arrive he acknowledges me with a nod before putting his finger to his lips in a silent message not to talk. He tilts his head signaling me to follow him. I follow him to a small clearing with several deer. I smile knowing we've hit the jackpot but it's ruined when a stray turkey wanders into the clearing and scares off the deer.

"Damn it!" I exclaim scarring the turkey who runs off.

Gale just laughs. "It's okay, Catnip. I don't thin we would've been able to drag it into town today anyway with all the peace keepers."

"I guess your right." I say grudgingly. "Lake?" I ask.

"Lake." Gale says with a nod of his head.

We check the snares and pick wild strawberries as we walk the path to the lake. Once we're there we nab some fish and water fowl before sitting down and eating a lunch of strawberries, goat cheese, and bread.

Taking a bite bread, smiling gale says, "Guess it pays to be screwing the baker. Huh?"

"Shut up." I say cheeks flaming. Gale laughs before growing serious.

"How many times is your name in?" he asks growing serious.

"21" I say quietly. "You?"

"48" He replies before going on his weekly rant about the Capitol, though it's always more intense on reaping day. I let him yell and curse the capitol for as long as he wants. Better he do it out here than in the square. When He's finished we pack up and head back to town. Before we leave the tree lie we split what we have between us though I let Gale have more since he has more mouths to feed. Then we go to trade what we don't need at the hob. After the hob I go to turn down the mayor's street to sell him the gallon of strawberries we saved him but Gale stops so I turn back and go to him.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" I say confused figuring he'd be eager to see Madge.

"I don't think so. You know how I get on Reaping day.I don't want to say something bad and upset Madge." He says looking at the ground.

"Okay," I reply, "I'll drop your share of the money off on my way home."

"That's okay consider it my reaping gift to you."

"Okay" I say knowing there's no arguing with him.

"I'll see you after. Okay?"

"Okay. Good Luck."

"you too. Wear something pretty." He says grimly. Turning in his heel he waves to me over his shoulder. I wave back even though he can't see me. After finishing business with a disappointed Madge in a pretty white dress. I hurry home to get cleaned up. After a quick hello to my mother I turn to see prim, shaking in my first reaping outfit. It's a little big on her but it's held with pins so it won't fall.

"You look very pretty, little duck. But tuck in that tail." I say smiling softly tucking in the back of Prim's shirt. She manages a soft quack.

After watching this display affectionately my mother tells me I should go wash up. I do with a small smile in her direction. I've been working on being nicer to my mother and letting her do more for me. I wash quickly but thoroughly as I walk to the bedroom wrapped in a ratty old towel she tells me she's laid out an outfit for me as well. When I walk in I see the dress she has laid out for me. It's a soft, flowy dress with spaghetti straps in a sunset orange color. I smile, knowing it's Peeta's favorite color. After slipping the dress on a soft knock sounds from the door. It's my mother.

"You look beautiful." She breathes staring at me.

"Thank you." I say blushing.

"Would you like me to do your hair?" She asks.

I nod. After she has towel dried my hair and braided it into an elegant updo I slip on a pair of her shoes. They are gold flats that are slightly worn but still beautiful. Then we go to join Prim in the main room. Her reaction is similar to our mother's. Before I can get a word out of my mouth the bell sounds telling us it is time to leave. Prim grabs my hand as we begin our short walk to the square where the reaping is held.

Once there prim and I split into our separate lines after reassuring her it will be okay and I will find her after. When I step into line Someone Immediately gets in line behind me.

"You're Beautiful" Peeta breathes In my ear putting his arms around my waist. I barely get a quick 'I love you' out of my mouth before he is told to go stand with the other sixteen year old boys. I glance behind me only to see Rye standing with some of the eighteen year old boys making fun of us. I lock eyes with Gale who is standing there smirking next to the group of boys next thing I know the video is over and Effie trinket is speaking.

"Welcome,Welcome. It is time to draw this year's tributes for the 74th annual hunger games. Ladies first." she says walking to the fish bowel that holds every girl from twelve to eighteen at least once. Including me. I hold my breath as she walks back to the microphone. Desperately hoping it's not me, and it's not. The name she calls this year is Primrose Everdeen. 'NO! this can't be happening she had ONE entry!' I scream internally. But as I see prim walking down the isle towards the stage I find it very real. I start Moving towards the isle.

"Prim" I say barely a whisper.

"Prim" I'm screaming now as she gets closer to the stage making her stop and turn her head. In the isle now the peace keepers move to grab me but before they can even touch me...

"I Volunteer!" I shriek

"I Volunteer as tribute!" I say more clearly this time.

"Well, well district twelve's first volunteer. Come on up dear." I Go to move but find prim clutching my dress.

"NO! you can't go!" She says sobbing refusing to let go. Gale comes up the Isle he takes her and carries her back to our mother casting a sad look in my direction as I move towards the stage.

" Hello Dear. What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." I say flatly my eyes concentrated on Peeta who still looks awe struck.

"Well I bet my buttons that was you sister." I can only nod fore if I speak I know I will loose my stone like demeanor.

"Wonderful. How about a round of applause for District Twelve's very first volunteer." But no one does instead they start the three finger salute. This nearly breaks me. But I can't let it. Effie seems disgruntled by the salute and quickly moves on.

"Now on to the boys."

Not gale. Please not Gale. That would make my nightmare a reality.

"This year's male tribute is Peeta Mellark."

* * *

**Okay so I know it's lacking Dialogue In some places and it might feel rushed towar the end but this story has been bouncing around in my head for a while so i'm really excited. Review and tell me what you think. Try not to hate**

**ps I'll update the rest either later this week or next Saturday. (it's like 12 am here) **

**also you guys should be proud this is the longest chapter I've ever done.**

**thanks for reading. **

**XOXO**

**M**


End file.
